Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, a wireless signal receiving method thereof and systems having the same, and more particularly, an electronic apparatus which transmits and receives a control signal or data by using a first wireless signal, such as an infrared (IR) signal or a Bluetooth signal, and a second wireless signal, such as a WiFi (wireless Fidelity) signal or a long term evolution (LTE) signal, a wireless signal receiving method thereof and systems having the same.
Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a set-top box, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet personal computer (PC) or the like, is generally provided with an IR module or a Bluetooth module (hereinafter, referred to as a first wireless module) to transmit and receive a control signal or data by a first wireless signal, such as an IR signal or a Bluetooth signal. The first wireless module receives the control signal from a remote controller or transmits and receives the data to and from other apparatuses to share the data with the other apparatuses.
In recent, in order to allow a user to do the internet through the electronic apparatus at a place in which an access point such as a wired or wireless router is provided, the electronic apparatuses in which a WiFi module or a LTE module (hereinafter, referred to as a second wireless module) is additionally embedded to transmit and receive a control signal or data by a second wireless signal, such as a WiFi signal or a LTE signal, different from the first wireless signal are increasing in number.
However, the electronic apparatus, such as a set-top box, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a notebook computer, a PDA, a tablet PC or the like, is relatively small in size. Thus, there is a problem in that the first and the second wireless modules should be structurally and spatially disposed adjacent to each other.
As a result, the electronic apparatus may present a problem in that if the first wireless module receives the first wireless signal when the second wireless module is in operation, the first wireless signal is interfered with the second wireless signal, a current or the like generated by the second wireless module, so that noises are created in the first wireless signal, thereby resulting in a distortion of the first wireless signal. In this case, the electronic apparatus may fail to recognize the first wireless signal to become uncontrollable or generate errors in data reception.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus including the first and the second wireless modules or method thereof, which can prevent a problem in that when the first wireless module receives the first wireless signal in a state that the second wireless module is operated in operation, noises are created in the first wireless signal to distort the first wireless signal due to the interference by the second wireless module.